Family Matters
by dave-d
Summary: Kaname and Sousuke married, and with children. Apples do not fall very far from the tree....


Kaname looked in the mirror. Fixing her hair, she thought she looked rather attractive for a woman late in the second trimester. It was a good thing that Sousuke appreciated that. All her hard work had paid off---he was certainly a very attentive husband. Now, if she could only reshape his paternal instincts somewhat.  
  
Perhaps THIS child would be less of a handful.  
  
She sighed. She hoped she could make it all the way through work today. As a freelance writer, she had considerable flexibility. Nonetheless, she needed to be able to spend SOME time on the job. The day had started off better than most, so she had a modicum of hope. Then again, breakfast could serve as a worrisome portent.  
  
_Sousuke had been very considerate. He had rousted the children out of bed with no casualties, and had shepherded them through dressing, calesthenics, shower time, and non-lethal weapons training. After giving her a lingering kiss, he headed off to the JSDF base to teach a training session.  
_

Kaname's train of thought was disconnected for a moment. She realized that it had been a while since either of them had been required to go on a Mithril op. That was fine by her!!!  
  
_Sousuke had only left the children alone in the kitchen for a few minutes. It was thoughtful of him to have given them their meals; but, he should have waited until she was there to run mission surveillance.  
_

Kaname frowned...thought a bit...then smiled. Just think, she was referring to watching the kids as mission surveillance. Sousuke was having altogether too much influence on her.  
  
_AND the kids!!!  
_  
__

_When she had walked into the kitchen, the first sight was of her four year old daughter Tomoe, full name Tomoe Gozen Sagara. She was red in the face, a bowl of cereal upended on her head, milk running down the back of her neck. Cereal bits dotted her face and shirt front. There was a halisen in her hand, and she was using it to tattoo her brother something fiercely  
_  
Oops! She shouldn't have remembered THAT part. It appeared that she had a rather large role in influencing the childrens' behavior as well.  
  
_"Moto! What did you do THIS time?" Moto was her pet name for her six year old son Miyamoto, named after Miyamoto Musashi.  
  
"Nice follow through, Tomoe!" She knew she shouldn't encurage her daughter that way.  
  
Kaname had to endure a full five minutes of "He did..." and "But, she did..." before she got to the root of the morning's battle. Tomoe had taken one of Moto's favorite watercolors and put large red 'X's over various of her brother's painted characters. She had then gone on to critique the work, noting which warriors were improperly positioned and which carried an inappropriate weapon. That had earned her wet and nutritious headgear.  
_  
Kaname laughed. She couldn't help herself. Luckily, the children were not in the bedroom at the moment, so they wouldn't think she found their earlier antics humorous and acceptable. They HAD done such a good job of cleaning up after the childhood tsunami, and did a wonderful job of helping each other throughout the process. She flinched, however, when she recalled the looks on their faces when she had tried to discipline them.

_"But Mom, no one required stitches."  
  
"Mama, we didn't lose another house pet!"  
  
"There were no explosions."  
  
"No fires."  
  
"It WAS educational."  
  
"Father would approve of my actions."  
  
"Daddy would support my analysis."  
_  
_"It's not as bad as yesterday...or last Friday...."_  
  
She checked her watch. It was time to gather up her little darlings and head on out. On her way to the office, she would drop Tomoe off at Day Care and take Moto to school. She made certain each walked through the family metal detector leading to the car port. There wasn't enough time to do a full search.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaname cursed, hoping her unborn child wouldn't pick up that word in the womb. If things kept going this way, the baby might end up an only child! She banged on the steering wheel vehemently, almost viciously, beeping the horn in Morse code. She hoped the baby didn't understand THAT either.  
  
Traffic was snarled.  
  
Again.  
  
She was on the way to Day care.  
  
Again.  
  
This time, it was something to do about inappropriate play. The first time....

"_I'm sorry to disturb you again Mrs. Sagara, though I do feel that we are getting to know each other very well. We are very concerned. The whole building and grounds have been searched, but we cannot find your daughter."  
  
Kaname had been frantic at first, scaring pedestrians, speeding around turns on two wheels, and amusing the police officers. The officers did not give chase. They KNEW her. There were better ways to get time off...and medical insurance only paid so much.  
  
Could Tomoe have been kidnapped? Did someone suspect that her children were Whispered? She bit her lip, trying to convince herself that the morning scolding wasn't severe enough to make her daughter want to run away.  
  
After nearly colliding with a fuel truck, and causing two elderly women to drop their shopping bags and run for cover, Kaname forced herself to calm down. "Think Kaname!" she thought. A bit of inspiration hit, and she suspected she might know the answer. She could only hope that she was correct.  
_  
Kaname was driving more carefully this time. Still, she almost ran a red light while reminiscing about Christmas, just four weeks in the past. That certainly did provide an explanation. For her FIRST trip in.  
  
_Kaname had strong notions of what she wanted for the family at Christmas time, influenced by the years she had spent in America. She wanted to keep things within reason, and Sousuke was all too happy to follow her lead. How she loved that man! They had picked out gifts for their little angels together, and had shared hot cider while wrapping the presents. She had been a little wary, but had allowed Sousuke to continue the tradition he had started.  
  
The presents were not just for the taking. The children---alone or as a team---would have to stage a successful covert op and get past their parents. It would teach them useful techniques, Sousuke had argued. It would make them appreciate their gifts more. Both children had done very well.  
_  
_Moto had convinced his sister to knock something big over then cry hysterically. That had drawn her mother in, and allowed him to deal with only one parent. He borrowed his father's night vision gear, hit the lights, and succeeded by taking an unorthodox path. He had just made it.  
  
After Kaname had rejoined Sousuke, they waited for Tomoe's attempt. They would give her some leeway...after all, she was only four years old.  
  
Five minutes.  
  
Fifteen minutes.  
  
Kaname went to find out what was up.  
  
Thirty minutes.  
  
One hour.  
  
Still no sign of Tomoe. Sousuke had joined in the search. At the appropriate time, Tomoe had left concealment---inside the high shelf of a kitchen cabinet---and run happily and unopposed to the presents pile. Her parents were drawn back into the room at the signs of a loud scuffle.  
  
Moto had hidden her presents...in the dumpster below the balcony.  
  
That boy of hers!  
  
Sousuke had found a practical punishment---of course---but Moto thought it was great. Sousuke had gone into storage and retrieved a long high tensile rope and made their son rappel up and down three stories, retrieving the gifts. He then made him check the rope for any kinks or sign of fraying, oil it with waterproofing solution, then stow it away properly.  
  
_Oh. She had gotten mentally off track again. Yes. Tomoe had indeed used the lesson she had taught herself over Christmas.  
  
_"You certainly got here quickly, Mrs. Sagara. I'm so sorry to pull you away from work... today---have you ever thought about moving your office to our back room?" Mrs. Mihuro was a wonder. She still maintained a sparkling sense of humor after dealing with Tomoe for the past few months  
  
"I should be the one to apologize, Mrs. Mihuro. You are truly a Saint." She had bowed, sincere in her words.  
  
Mrs. Mihuro explained the particulars, and led Kaname into the facilities.  
_  
_"She is such a sweet and precocious child. And so bright. She often helps out with the lessons, and even corrects the teachers when they make a mistake. Today, however, we had to discipline her. She wanted to teach some of her friends about trajectory, throwing cartons of milk and watching the trail of fluid. She understood our admonishment, but was very upset to learn that she could not have any snacks today. Not too long after that, we couldn't find her. No one had seen her get up and walk away." The day care supervisor had sounded very puzzled.  
  
Kaname told the older woman that she had a good idea where her daughter might be. She asked her to show the way to the kitchen facilities. "Where do you keep the snacks? Do the children know?"  
  
"Yes, each day one of them helps out by carrying in snacks and distributing them. The locker is right over here." She pointed to an old battered oaken cabinet.  
_  
_Kaname opened the door to the cabinet. Tomoe was caught mid-munch, crumbs all over her face, her shirt, and the shelf liner. Her eyes went very large when she saw her mother.  
  
"Mama! It wasn't fair that I couldn't have any snacks! I cleaned up the mess. And the lesson had been SO educational." She crawled out from her point of concealment, put her hands on her hips, looked up at her mother and waited to be told otherwise.  
  
Kaname said nothing. She just stared at her daughter. That would have a drastic effect soon enough.  
  
"Mama? Mama, am I going to be punished? You won't spank me with a halisen, will you?" She purposefully made her eyes fill up with tears. Her mother wasn't buying it, judging by her look. But, her teacher had a shocked look. Good.  
_  
_"Of course not." Kaname knew what her daughter was trying to do.  
  
"Oh. Yes!. That's just for Daddy...." Tomoe smiled.  
  
Kaname had needed to end that there and then. She didn't have time for a battle of wits with a four year old.  
  
"Let me say this once. Mommy needs to get some work done, and I can't do that if I keep heading into Day Care and school. If you cause any more trouble today, your father will not tell you any battle stories tonight, and there will be no trip to the range for YOU this week. And, your brother will get to go TWICE!"  
  
'The range' was SureShot Joe's shooting facility.  
_  
_"Not fair. Not fair. Not...." Tomoe looked ready for one of her Tantrums. Kaname knew where she had inherited THOSE from.  
  
"Another word...." She was serious, and Tomoe was bright enough to know when to stop.  
  
_  
Kaname brought her thoughts back to the current time. Problems with play? Just what had Tomoe done THIS time. Hopefully she was not trying to instruct the other children in kendo again. She doubted that her daughter would have lead the other youngsters on another covert 'mission,' hiding in the trash dumpster on garbage day. Pulling into the Day Care parking lot, she was glad to see an absence of flashing lights. No paramedics. No fire fighters. No police.

She composed her thoughts before going inside.  
  
"Mrs. Sagara...." That was all that Mrs. Hideki, the co-owner of the Day Care, could bring herself to say. She was obviously distraught. Kaname hoped that it did not mean that she would have to move Tomoe again. She was running out of child care facilities!  
  
Kaname nodded her head, contrite. "I am sorry, for whatever it is she has done. Is everyone OK?"  
  
"Yes." That was Mrs. Mihuro, who had walked up and joined them. "No one was harmed. In fact, the other children are so very excited, they had a most wonderful time. I just don't want to egg them on. Oh, my apology, that was not meant as a joke."  
  
Kaname had a sinking feeling. She SHOULD have searched the children this morning! When would she EVER learn.  
  
Her thoughts headed back to the previous Easter, another holiday she had taken to celebrating with the children. That Easter egg hunt of Sousuke's. She could almost feel the halisen in her hand....  
  
_The holiday had started so smoothly. The children had been joyful and uncharacteristically restrained. She and Sousuke hugged and kissed the children and watched them attack their Easter baskets with gusto. Tomoe and Moto had looked so cute in their new pajamas, carrying the now empty baskets, looking for the prize-filled plastic eggs that she had hidden about the house. If only things could have stopped there!.  
  
It seems that Sousuke had also set up an egg hunt.  
  
They had made a picnic lunch and headed out to the park bordering the lack. The same area where she and Sousuke had shared their first kiss. While she and the children had finished their lunch, Sousuke hid his eggs. When he was finished, he blew a whistle, and the two kids had taken off like Arm Slaves flung skyward by steam-powered launching rails.  
  
Sousuke had returned to her side, put his arm around her, and told her how much he loved her. They sat happily together, watching their children run, jump, tumble, and search. The youngsters returned, baskets full, and Sousuke counted their treasures.  
  
All had been found.  
  
Things seemed idealic, until Moto asked about the pins.  
  
Pins?  
  
"Yes, Moto. The rings have been sized to fit your's and your sisters fingers. Those are smoke grenades, not toys. They are for special occasions, when the family may need them. I hope I can make you and yours sister appreciate the significance of what I am saying! Tomoe. Moto. Do you understand?"  
  
Both children answered in the affirmative. Literally. Sousuke had looked so proud of the children that Kaname almost held her hand. Almost. The halisen appeared as if out of nowhere, and Sousuke was sent cart-wheeling. Kaname had not reckoned on her childrens' protective instincts.  
_  
_Tomoe and Moto had each pulled a pin, creating large red and green clouds of smoke.  
  
"Run Daddy!"  
  
"Father, I will delay mother."  
_  
  
Kaname shook her head. "Let me guess...smoke grenade?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry. Tomoe DID ask me if she could take it outside. I thought it was just a toy egg." Mrs. Mihuro looked a bit sheepish. "I couldn't have guessed...."  
  
"I understand, completely." Kaname felt SO embarrased. She felt like such a terrible mother. "Why did she use it?"  
  
"They were playing hide-and-go-seek. She had been doing very well, but her friend Yoko was crying because she was always found---she runs to slow to make it behind the hiding places. Tomoe decided she would provide assistance to her friend. She really is such a remarkably thoughtful child."  
  
"Yes, she is. For all of our sakes, I wish she could just see things with different...perspective. Good intentions are fine, but...." Kaname was afraid to ask the next question, but wanted to make certain that the other woman understood her appreciation of the situation. "Has my daughter worn out her welcome here?"  
  
"Not yet," the older woman answered, eyes filled with sympathy. "The other children simply adore her, and I was able to convince Mrs. Hideki to hold off on her decision. We're all truly fond of her, and she is the daughter of a city hero!"  
  
Kaname frowned. Folks kept bringing that up, and she felt as if she was accepting charity every time someone used that fact as an excuse not to make unpleasant decisions. In a JSDF Arm Slave, Sousuke had stopped a serious terrorist attack on the city, ending up in the hospital as a result of his efforts. It had been an amazing coincidence and a matter of some convenience. They were able to roll his bed into Labor & Delivery to be by her side at Tomoe's birth. It made a wonderful human interest story.  
  
After scolding Tomoe, and repeating her thanks and apologies, Kaname headed back to work. When she sat down at her desk, she put her head into her hands. The message light on her phone was blinking.

What could THIS be?  
  
"Mrs. Sagara, we need you to come to Miyamoto's school. He is currently in the principal's office. There are serious matters to discuss" the voice on the machine said.  
  
Kaname slammed her hand down on her desk, sending her empty coffee mugs rolling and startling people half-way across the room. She picked up her phone and hit a button on speed dial. She didn't care WHAT Sousuke was doing at the moment... she would have the desk people at the base bring him to the phone!  
  
They were well schooled from past calls, and she doubted they would try to dissuade her.  
  
HE could deal with THIS problem....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sousuke had just finished performing a complex series of hops, slides, and rolls, showing off the agility of the JSDF's newest Arm Slave, the Model X8. He had fired a series of shots from the smooth bore cannon, launched a flight of homing missiles, and flung his anti-armor dagger, hitting all of his intended targets.  
  
The trainees were suitably impressed, but were each possessed of mixed feelings. It certainly was a fine machine, and they were excited about trying out the controls on their own. But...Capt. Sagara... how could they hope to do what he just did?  
  
The man was not human!  
  
Still, they had reason to feel very fortunate, having him as their teacher.  
  
This had been a limited session. Sousuke had not invited in any guest Arm Slave Pilots. He had an invitation out to Major Freiman, who was likely to accept. He'd probably show up with Melissa in tow, which would be fine with Sousuke. They had started a family when Gordon had finally joined Mithril. If they brought the kids along, Tomoe and Moto would be pleased.  
  
Of course, when Kurz and Greta had done their stint at the base, they had brought their children. Kaname had been happy to see old friends, but was quite unhappy about the subsequent need to find a new intact apartment.  
  
Wishing for the umpteenth time that he had a Mithril HBD-5 at his disposal, Sousuke broke away from his daydreaming when the communications buzzer sounded on his console.  
  
"Capt. Sagara, I am sorry to interrupt you. Your wife was on the phone. She had THAT voice. She asked to have you call her at work, immediately."  
  
"Thank you, Corporal Yano. I will be certain to see that you get hazard pay." That was their inside joke. "I have finished today's demonstration, and will turn the proceedings over to Sgt. Tanaka for as long as necessary. Sagara out."  
  
Sousuke was concerned every time that Kaname made it a point to reach him at the base. She only did that as a last resort, or when she was at wit's end. There was a high likelihood that it had something to do with the children, and his paternal concerns made him uneasy. Hopefully it was the usual occurrence, where Tomoe or Moto had done something to someon.... or something... else.  
  
He fervently hoped that nothing bad had happened to THEM.  
  
He thought back to one Saturday he had been needed at the base. He hated to miss Moto's youth soccer matches, but there had been no helping it.  
  
_Kaname had been very upset. Sousuke told her that the important and timely parts of his task were completed and that he could break away for an hour or two. He joined her at the soccer fields. Moto's team had won, and he had scored two goals... including the winning shot, following a move that had left an opposing fullback sitting unhappily on his rump as time expired.  
  
The boy had jumped up and gotten in Moto's face. Sousuke's son had never had to deal with trash talk at such a young age, and things escalated with boys from both sides joined in, despite calls from both coaches and the referee.  
  
There wouldn't have been a problem if things had ended there. The one boy had pushed Moto, but he had done nothing in return at that time, remembering his father's lessons on discipline and control. When two other opponents joined in and the tussling became more spirited, Moto reacted. He took all three tormenters down before anyone knew what happened. Fortunately, none needed to be hospitalized.  
_  
_That would have been bad enough.  
  
The boys' parents had rushed to protect their children, and one made the unacceptable choice of pushing Moto away from his son. That man later required stitches and cold compresses. Not from the Moto's actions, but from his mother's. Kaname made it to Moto's side a moment too late, and was too furious to think levelheadedly.  
  
When Sousuke had arrived, there was talk that Moto and his three bullies would all get red cards and possible suspensions. The match had nearly been forfeited. Kaname was talking to the police about the man's assault on her son and her own subsequent actions. Paramedics were working on the man who had pushed Moto. Parents and coaches were milling around aimlessly, stirred up like a hive of bees.  
  
Someone had alerted a mobile camera crew.  
_  
_The matter crested and died out quickly soon after Sousuke arrived. His status as a local hero carried a lot of weight. The incident would soon be forgotten, or so folks had been eager to assure him. Soccer was a safe sport, and they would make certain that nothing like this happened again. Sousuke had seriously considered switching his son from soccer into youth rugby. Fortunately, after Kaname's reaction, there had been cold compresses left over for HIM  
_

Sousuke promptly returned his call. He bravely weathered the storm, listening to Kaname vent before asking her why she had called him.  
  
"It's Moto, Sousuke. I received a message from Shirogame Elementary School. Your son is sitting in the principal's office. They wouldn't discuss matters over the phone, but it sounded as if it was a very serious matter. This is your mission, soldier. I've been out to Day Care TWICE today. If I get another call, I am going to send a fax into Mithril HQ and ask for an assignment for a single operative...ME."  
  
"I understand, dear. When the children are asleep tonight, I'll make it up to you. I'll head out to the school now and let you know what happens when we both get home."  
  
Sousuke told the base commander what he would be doing, receiving permission without a moment of discussion.  
  
Wanting to make good time, Sousuke drove instead of taking the train. This was the third time he had to go into his son's school. The other two events had been minor. The first had been a result of his intense love of animals.  
  
_"Mister Sagara, I hate to bother you this way. I know that our nation's defense rests heavily on your training skills, but I think that our nation's children are just as important. It's not that Moto has done anything that we haven't seen done before, it's just that he has taken things rather far." Moto's teacher had been holding back a question, which she seemed eager to get off her chest when he prompted her.  
  
"Are you by any chance training your children as well? Oh I see." She had not seemed shocked when Sousuke had confirmed her suspicions. "That would explain things."  
  
Moto had taken a cause to heart. He would stop the oppressor. Or, in this case, the teachers in each classroom. He would free the oppressed. The plight of the captive guinea pigs, hamsters, gerbils, spiny mice, and jeboa would not be ignored. The tropical fish and water creatures would have to wait until he had been certified in his father's aquatic training course.  
  
He not been content with covert actions when the teachers and classmates were outside. He had no suitable plan in mind to cause a distraction out of doors. Because he was NOT an irresponsible child, he had refused to trip the fire alarm system. Instead, he had spent days planning, walking into each classroom until he knew the exact series of steps he would have to make. When he could do it with his eyes closed, he knew he was ready.  
  
The heavens had come to his aid, augmenting his feeling of righteousness and justification. His mother had mentioned the timing of the eclipse. Perfect! At the appropriate moment, Moto threw the switch on the school's main breaker panel, plunging the school into darkness. He had stuffed his shirt full of squirming rodents and made a bee-line for the main doors. The Great Escape would have succeeded if his principal hadn't been standing at the front of the school with his cell phone when Moto ran outside.  
_  
_Moto had been more concerned with his father's critique of the mission than he was with his mother's disappointment in his judgement.  
_  
  
Sousuke couldn't help but smile. His son was truly a blessing! Kaname wasn't always certain, but Sousuke thought he knew why. Women tended to view things emotionally.  
  
The second trip had been prompted by his son's love of history. He had learned to read at age three, and was an avid reader of his father's books since he was four. The owner of a photographic memory, Moto was a source of great pride for Sousuke. He certainly needed work on his judgement, but Sousuke did not feel too inclined to admonishment him too often or too severely.  
  
After all, Souske had had similar issues up until college!  
  
_"Mr. Sagara," the school superintendant had said "I wouldn't normally need outside assistance in this type of matter, but your son has talents and inclinations we don't usually see in elementary school students."  
  
The man was clearly making a purposeful understatement.  
  
"I see. What exactly has Moto done." Sousuke was more curious than concerned at the time.  
  
_"_His teacher, Miss Hirayama, had called in sick. Our usual substitute for that class had also called in ill, so we were at somewhat of a loss. The principal had thought to combine two classes, but I didn't want to set that precedent. I had taught about ancient civilizations in the past, and still had a fair grasp on the history of Greece. I had tried to teach your son's class about the battle of Marathon."  
  
Sousuke had been impressed. "An instructive strategic lesson, and a good illustration on the importance of national alliances. However, is that not a topic more suitable to high school?"  
  
"Yes, I agree. I simply wanted to use it as an example of things that can be accomplished against great odds, especially if a single individual is willing to give things his all." The superintendent looked somewhat embarrassed. Sousuke could not help but wonder why.  
_  
_"An excellent plan. You are to be commended. Moto and I had discussed just such a point in the past. But I do not understand as of yet. What did my son do, and how did this lesson prompt his actions?"  
  
"I made a number of mistakes. And I was later fooled." The older gentleman looked uncomfortable, but was making a valiant effort to push ahead. Sousuke was impressed.  
  
"First, I had misspoken Themistocles as 'Thermomocles,' and Aristides as 'Adiristes.' I then spoke of Lydians when I had actually been describing the Ionians. I had placed things at 500 B.C., only to be corrected: the war lasted between 492-449 B.C. I butchered Pheidippedes name, calling him 'Phipadides."  
  
"Those were your greatest errors?" Sousuke still did not see where things were leading.  
  
"No. In retrospect, my greatest mistake was to fall for the old 'he's sick, send for the doctor' trick. Apparently, Moto had been rather displeased with my inaccuracies, and had decided to take matters into his own hands. He convinced a young girl to act as if she had passed out. When I ran off to get the school nurse, your son locked the door to the class room and took over the lesson."  
  
"I see. I must apologize. But why am I needed here now? This does not seem to be a matter or great urgency."  
  
"Uh---" The superintendent looked apologetic. "We tried to unlock the door with the room key. Your son ran a line from an outlet to the door lock, giving us an unpleasant shock, so to speak. He also had his classmates cram their rulers under the door, so that we can't open it. Both he and his classmates are quite insistent. They will not let anyone in until Moto finishes with his lessons. Last time I checked, he was diagramming the war at Thermopylae."  
  
Sousuke had needed to have a long talk with his son after that episode. Moto correctly quoted his father's teaching about 'suffering fools,' but needed to be shown that incomplete knowledge or an improper memory did not serve as a necessary indicator of who was or was not a fool.  
  
He told his boy that a mind should be used with the same caution as any weapon. Being sorry was insufficient in many circumstances. A bullet cannot be made to jump back in a gun. A wound cannot be healed by changing one's mind. Jumping to conclusion---and impatience---can lead to words and actions that can be damaging in their own ways.  
  
Moto had looked as if he were going to escape punishment THAT time. But, he repeated his errors, and Sousuke had no sympathy for him. Nonetheless, he smiled, remembering Kaname's trials and tribulations relating to their boy.  
  
Kaname had wanted to show her son that SHE was not a slouch when it came to history and conventional wisdom. She told Moto about the legend of the Butterfly Princess and the Rock Princess:  
  
"Oldensushi had been the lord of the land, and he had decided to give his landed to the highest goddess, Amataurus. Amataurus sent a god Nomoninigi to rule over the land, and he would become the ancestor of our country's emperors.  
  
Nomonigini fell in love with a beautiful princess named Kohanonano and asked her father for her hand in marriage. The father sent Kohanonano's sister, Princess Iwanagoa along with here, so that they could BOTH be Nomonigini's brides. However, Nomonigini did not like Iwanagoa, because she was very ugly. He sent her back to her father.  
  
The father got VERY angry. He told Nomonigini that he had sent two daughters because the one would bring prosperity and the other would bring eternal life. Because he had rejected Iwanagoa, his descendants lost the chance to live forever. That is why gods and emperors die in our land to this very day.  
_  
_Moto, you have been given great gifts yourself, but you need to accept everything that goes with them. You can't choose to simply be smart, but not accept the responsibility that goes with it." She had given Sousuke a rather flippant "Hmmppff!!!" when she was done with her speech.  
  
Moto kissed his mother, gave her a big hug, and told her how sorry he was. He would have been fine if he had stopped at that.  
  
He didn't.  
  
"Mother, it was Flower Princess, not Butterfly Princess. Ohkuninushi. Amateras. Hononinigi. Konohanano. Iwanaga. And you did not mention the father's name, Ohyamatsumi."  
  
Kaname had not been pleased. Not at all.  
  
_  
Pulling into the school parking lot, Sousuke was happy to see that the front lawn did not have any milling news correspondents.  
  
There were no helicopters circling the building.  
  
No smoke was dirtying up the fine afternoon sky.  
  
Walking into the building, he came across Kyouko, giving and receiving a long fierce hug. She was working as a teacher there and hoped she would have Moto in her class when he was old enough. The two of them got along very well when Kyouko and family came over for a visit.  
  
"I take it you are here because of Moto, Sousuke?" Things couldn't be TOO serious, as Kyouko couldn't repress a big smile, a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Yes. what...."  
  
"He is SO MUCH like you, it's frightening! You better make certain he does not go to Jindai Highschool someday. I doubt they will have forgotten about you and Kaname by that time."  
  
"But, what...."  
  
"Oh, I don't want to ruin the surprise for you, Sousuke. It ought to be one big trip down memory lane." She left Sousuke standing there wondering for a moment, watching as his friend went of to carry out her business.  
  
Sousuke headed for the school office, asking a sprightly young woman if the principal was ready to see him.  
  
"Yes Mr. Sagara. He said to send you in the moment you arrived, if not sooner. Your son is so very polite. He thanked me for the wonderful job I do with the morning announcements over the speaker system. Hope he's not in too much trouble." She smiled brightly, waved her hand, then got back to the work at hand.  
  
Sousuke thanked the woman and headed for the office she waved towards.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Mr. Makiko Haraguchi was the principal of Shirogame Elementary school, only two weeks into the position, following the retirement of the woman who previously held the office.  
  
Although he made great efforts not to appear anxious in front of the young man in his office, he had the irrational notion that the child could smell his fear. He wasn't afraid of the boy---this was the first time he had spoken with him, and he seemed mature and level headed for someone his age.  
  
Mr. Haraguchi was more concerned about the boy's father. Sousuke Sagara. National hero. Local favorite. One time Jindai High School student.  
  
He had never net Mr. Sagara before. But, he didn't need to. His father-in- law, since retired, had once been the Vice Principal at Jindai High. He had mentioned the name Sousuke Sagara on many occasions. That name, and the name of a girl he was friendly with, Kaname Chidori. Although the point had never been spoken, there was strong implication that the two of them had led to his father-in-law's retirement, indirectly. That, and his longstanding addiction to tranquilizers. He had always chided his wife's father for over-exaggeration.  
  
It looked as if he owed him an apology.  
  
He had other things to consider at the moment.  
  
Sousuke Sagara was Miyamoto's father.  
  
Kaname Sagara ne Chidori was his mother.  
  
Couldn't this have waited until he had a chance to settle in?  
  
The intercom on his desk buzzed. He picked up his phone, placing it back down a moment later, hand trembling ever so slightly.  
  
"Miyamoto, your father has arrived. He should be with us shortly."  
  
"Thank you for that information, sir." Moto was very precise with his diction. "May I ask you a question, sir?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Is that why you are frightened?"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sousuke sat on a small sofa, next to his son. His look was very intense, scrutinizing everything about the office, and taking a calm professional appraisal of the man sitting behind the large mahogany desk. A sideways glance at Moto showed Sousuke that his boy was similarly busy. Moto tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile when he caught his father looking.  
  
"Mr. Sagara, I apologize for bringing you out here this afternoon. I would not have done so if the matter had not been of utmost severity." The man looked uneasy. His hands fidgeted. Sousuke could hear the heal of the man's left shoe scuffing the rug underneath his desk.  
  
"Someone has died?" Sousuke asked, one eyebrow arching.  
  
"No. No. Nothing like that." The man tugged at his tie, shocked at the thought that things COULD indeed have been worse.  
  
"I see. Then it was not of utmost severity." Sousuke was relieved. Something like THAT wwould look bad on his son's school record.  
  
"My apology. An unfortunate choice of words. Still, weapons in any school is a serious matter. Especially in Elementary School." His fingers drummed on the desk top. Rat-tat-tat-tat-tat. Rat-tat-tat-tat.  
  
Moto started moving his head to the beat.  
  
"That is indeed true, barring certain circumstances. As you would no doubt say upon continuance, the use of weapons in a school is of even more concern. It raises a significant issue of safety at school...." Sousuke was interrupted by Mr. Haraguchi, who somehow feared that the conversation might easily get out of hand.  
  
"Yes. Yes. I am glad that you see that. And..." It was his turn to be interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me. As I was saying, it raises a significant issue about safety." Sousuke's eyes bored into those of the other man. Sweat began to break out on the principal's forehead. In addition, he had inadvertently dipped his tie into his coffee cup. "What exactly occurred that made my son feel at enough risk to warrant the use of a weapon? And what type of weapon was it?"  
  
"I ASSURE you, Mr. Sagara, with the exception of your son, this school is a very safe place!" His anger brought with it a false sense of bravado.  
  
"I see. After I have some people at the JSDF check things out, I will let you know if they agree. You seem to have made a decision about my son already." Sousuke watched the man's gaze. It did NOT falter when the principal looked at Moto. It did waver and dart whenever the man looked at HIM. "Or, perhaps, you have some issue with me in particular? Have we met in some capacity before?"  
  
"No, no...not at all. I have nothing personal against you." That was true, in an indirect fashion. The man was now on the defensive. He had forgotten about the little boy for the moment. Sousuke stored that information away for later consideration.  
  
"Perhaps there will be a need to explore that point further at both our convenience. I would be very disappointed if your dissatisfaction with me reflected upon my son."  
  
Moto watched his father intently, learning.  
  
"You were going to tell me about the weapon. And about the occurrence?" Sousuke's voice was very even, nearly friendly. But there was a hint of iron underneath.  
  
"Y-yes. You are Quite c-correct. The weapon was some form of explosive device." Mr. Haraguchi sought the correct description.  
  
Sousuke looked at Moto. "Stun grenade" he said, looking for his father's reaction.  
  
"I see. If that had been a fragmentation grenade, Moto, you would have been grounded for a month." Sousuke wanted to use the opportunity to imprint certain levels of judgment on his son's consciousness.  
  
He turned his attention back to the other man. "The boy's report is somewhat in error, but understandably so."  
  
"How? What...."  
  
"The devices he carries are not truly stun grenades. They are more accurately described as flash bangs. They are unlike the XM84 and other military and police stun devices. Those other devices can cause serious injuries on occasion. The flash bangs Moto possesses do not use aluminum perchlorate. They are miniature fuel-air explosives. Essentially harmless."  
  
"Harmless? But...."  
  
"Yes. They are non-lethal. Their purpose is to create disorientation and confusion in potential threats by supplying minimal force." Sousuke clapped his hands loudly, startling Mr. Haraguchi and causing him to knock his coffee cup onto the floor. "Something like that, accompanied by a bright flash of light. They are also refillable, so that they do not persist as litter in the environment."  
  
"That's comforting to know. But...."  
  
"We now need to examine the circumstance that prompted my son to feel unsafe. Let us proceed with particulars, please." Sousuke's voice chilled ever so slightly. Sensitive as he was now, the principal caught the change.  
  
"M-M-Mr. Sagara, I give you my word, there was no reason for your son to resort to the use of that device, no matter how you describe it. The whole thing was merely a disagreement among boys. If children used weapons every time that happened, our schools would be like war zones." He cringed briefly, thinking what his father-in-law must have been through.  
  
"I do not wish to be rude, but you have not answered my question upon multiple requests. I will judge whether or not you are attempting a cover- up after I converse with my son."  
  
Sousuke looked over at Moto. "Son, a concise and effective briefing, please."  
  
Moto nodded his head. "Certainly father. Eight boys. Most my age, some older. All bullies, as long as they are in a group. They hit me on numerous occasions in the past, but I ignored them. That made them angrier each day we had confrontations. The playground monitor was informed on each occasion, but made no visible or audible efforts to correct matters." He paused when his father raised his hand.  
  
Sousuke looked over at Mr. Haraguchi. "Unless you have a photographic memory like my son's, shouldn't you be taking notes? You are the head authority here, are you not?"  
  
"Uh--I--Um---" The principal ruffled through his desk drawer, eventually pulling out a pad covered with doodles.  
  
"Please continue, Moto"  
  
"Certainly, father. Today, they had been beating my friend Aki to the point of bleeding. When I told them to stop, they turned their attention to me. None of my friends would come to my aid, afraid they would be next. I remembered your talk about responsible use of force. I considered using martial arts, but my control still needs work. One or more of the enemy could have been inappropriately injured." When he was finished, Moto placed his hands in his lap, nodded his head, and awaited his father's judgement.  
  
"I had heard none of these details...." Mr. Haraguchi started.  
  
"And you admit this?" Sousuke had a very sour look on his face. "It is a good thing we had a chance to meet today. If you are fortunate, you will recognize the errors of your ways and correct them. If you do not, I will contact the appropriate people necessary, in order to perform my civic responsibilities."  
  
As the principal was stammering, Sousuke turned back to Moto. "You are very young and inexperienced, son. I am proud that you restricted yourself to the minimal use of force once you had decided that force was the answer. It is admirable that you came to the defense of a person in need. Your action will no doubt cause the bullies to think twice next time, and that is a favorable outcome. However, we had several discussions about the flash bangs, and your mother and I were very precise in describing the situations they were to be saved for. We will NOT have a repeat of this incident."  
  
Kaname had been against the talks about kidnapping and terrorism, not wanting their childhood years filled with adult concerns. However, it was a dangerous world. Kaname and himself were not ordinary people. There children might be valuable to any number of people for any number of purposes.  
  
"I apologize, father. It will not happen again." Moto looked dejected.  
  
"We will discuss things further when we get home. Hopefully your mother will allow us some privacy."  
  
"Yes, father. I will hide the halisen, just in case. You shouldn't be punished for my mistake." Moto looked determined.  
  
Sousuke smiled. He was so fortunate to have a considerate son! He stood and motioned for Moto to stand as well.  
  
"Mr. Haraguchi, I trust we have discussed things sufficiently. As you can see, my son resorted to a minimum of force when faced with an unacceptable situation---one he had reported on numerous occasions, with no subsequent correction. He has been instructed not to use flash bangs at school, and will be further warned not to use any weapons here. Hopefully that will meet your needs. As you are new here, I will give YOU certain allowances. This time."  
  
"I...Uh...I...."  
  
"Do you wish to invoke an official school punishment, or will you leave appropriate reprimands and chastisement up to me?"  
  
"I...Uh...No, that will be fine. I am glad that we could come to an understanding like two reasonable gentlemen." Mr. Haraguchi did not currently keep a diary. Today might be a good day to start. It would be worth showing to his father-in-law.  
  
"That is most commendable. My impression of you may well improve. Have a nice day. Moto, grab your book bag and follow me. This was the easy part." Sousuke did not need to elaborate. Both he and his son knew who waited for them at home.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Moto, I hope you learned something from today's events. Great responsibilities come with great powers. I do not want you to get the impression that I approved of you actions today."  
  
"I am very sorry, father."  
  
"I understand. It is not a problem... THIS time."  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
"Now, if you promise not to tell your mother...would you like an ice cream cone?"  
  
"Yes! Very much."  
  
"Me too. We will need to chew gum afterwards and pray your mother does not make it a point to smell our breath."  
  
The two of them walked to the car, hand in hand.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
True to her nature, Kaname was waiting by the door for them when they got home. Sousuke fervently hoped that she had not been standing there for too long.  
  
"Sousuke?" Her eyebrows went up. She looked down at her son.  
  
"We'll talk about it later dear." He gave Kaname a long tender hug, hearing her sigh and feeling her melt against him.  
  
When she pulled away, Kaname was smiling. Her eyes had a wicked gleam. "Sousuke, you and Moto didn't stop for ice cream, did you...."


End file.
